Sound of My Soul
by nakariCute
Summary: All she wanted was peace and to sing freely. But what she got was the opposite. Coupled with an existence named Hyuuga Natsume. Can she somehow survive the entire school year without going nuts?


Disclaimer: I did not, do not and will not, own Gakuen Alice!! I wish I could though....=(

Author's note: Umm......There is no Alice in this story and Gakuen Alice is an elite music school. You can say, it's for the gifted and filthy rich. Well, enough of my ramblings, enjoy the story!!

* * *

_** xX Sound of My Soul Xx**_

_ Love life and life will love you back,_

_ Love people, and they will love you back....  
_

_** ~ Arthur Rubinstein ~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Chapter 1 : Gakuen Alice??! You've Gotta Be Kidding Me!!_

"Tadaimaa…."shouted a crimson-haired girl as she entered her house. She dropped her schoolbag on the floor and headed towards the kitchen, feeling hungry after spending nearly a day at her school. _Darn it, _she thought, _if it weren't for that stupid Math teacher, I wouldn't starve like this. Asking me to run 10 laps around the school field is simply torture. Who does he thinks he is anyway, the P.E teacher?! Oh wait, he IS the P.E teacher. Stupid me._

After grabbing **5 packets of potato chips** and **2 bottles of Coke, **she headed to her room, not before noticing a letter on one of the counters. She put her food down and picked up the letter which was unusually short.

_Dear Sakura Aya,_

_We've gone shopping for a while. Won't be back until 8, I think._

Aya shook her head. _This handwriting, it must be her, _she thought.

_Don't do anything stupid, kay?_

_ p/s: I'd **HATE** to see my chips decrease every time I open the fridge. So, Sakura-san, I recommend you to put the things where they belong. In other words_, _the **CHIPS BELONG IN THE FRIDGE.** Not your mouth, missy_. _Do it, now._

_ Love,  
_

_ Azumi Chikaru_

**Aya's POV  
**

_I jumped back, literally. Is there a hidden camera in here? I searched around frantically for the device. God, that Chikaru just LOVES to make surprises. I sighed as I picked up the potato chips and put them back in the fridge. I should have known that Chikaru won't tolerate with anyone concerning her food and snacks.  
_

_Speaking of food, what am I going to eat? Man, this isn't just my day......_

**End of POV**

In the end, Aya made two beef sandwiches for herself and proceeded through her room upstairs. Her room was really large and was painted with soft, light green, one of her favorite colors. Posters of her favorite bands decorated the walls besides paintings of places around the world.

A large bookshelf containing various novels and books located at the back of her room. Not that she did much reading, anyway. Next to it was a wooden desk with a floral touch to it. Pictures of her and her family were displayed with several other things. Aya sat on her queen-sized bed and put her food at the center. She went towards the balcony, beside her comfy bed.

The main reason why she loved her balcony is because of its breathtaking view. Mountains provided fresh air to the people living near it. Rivers whose waters flow endlessly, home to fishes of various types. And last, but not least, a meadow that stretches all the way to the mountains, or that's what she thinks.

In short, Aya simply loved the view. Watching Mother Nature had been her favorite pastime since she's little girl. It makes her calm and happy. She watched the sunset with a smile on her face

* * *

_Later that night......_

Aya combed her hair and made it into a high ponytail after a relaxing bath. She then opened her wardrobe and picked up a baby blue t-shirt with a white shorts. She heard several knocks on the door so she went downstairs to open it.

"Oh Aya, how missed you!" shouted a woman who was hugging Aya tightly. "Ch-Chikaru, I can't breathe, y-you're suffocating me," Aya struggled to let go. "Oh, sorry" Chikaru said while letting go of Aya. She simply stared at the beautiful woman in front of her.

**Aya's POV**

_Man, that Chikaru_, _it's not like we didn't met for years. Heck, it's only for a few hours. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Chikaru's actually my aunt. Where's my real parents you ask? Well, when I was about 3-4 years old, a fire broke out at my old house. Apparently, both my father and my grandpa didn't make it. My mother, she disappeared after the fire incident. It was my neighbors who brought me to the hospital. It seems that I got amnesia probably due to shock._

_A month later, I was brought to a foster home for kids like me. After a week, I was adopted by some parents. At first, all went well but life's not all good. Let's just say that my foster parents went broke and blamed me for their misery. I was young and helpless at that moment. I didn't even want to recall that horrifying story anymore._

_Anyways, my long-time misery is cut short when my mother took- no, **kidnapped **me on my way home from school. I was half-conscious when she took me to Aunt Chikaru's house and left me there. All I remembered is that she had auburn hair and hazel eyes. Since then, I became Chikaru's adopted daughter. It wasn't that hard since I kind of look like her._

_She had long crimson hair about two shades lighter than mine. Her eyes were light green, like emeralds. With looks like that, no wonder she's a model. Meanwhile, I had shoulder-length dark crimson hair and lavender eyes. But I'm just a plain girl who loves music. And that's all I'm gonna be...._

**End of POV**

"Oi!! Don't just stand there, help me out here!" shouted a dark brown haired boy. "Huh? Oh, okay" Aya retrieved the shopping bags from the boy. "Geez, if you stand like that open-mouthed, I'm 120% sure that a random bug will enter your mouth" the boy laughed while clutching his stomach. "Shut up, Riku! I already helped you, didn't I? Ungrateful jerk!" Aya hissed. "Relax, you look WAY older if you get angry" Riku stated.

"Enough already! You two should get inside or somehow I'll lock you out of this house, understand!" "Yes ma'am" They nodded hastily. "Come on, I'm starving already." Chikaru said while holding some Chinese- takeaways. "And besides, we need to talk, Aya" "Um, okay" Aya shrugged and followed Riku to the kitchen.

"What do you want to talk with me about?" Aya said while munching her double-cheese burger. "You seem happy Chikaru, what happened?" Riku asked. "Oh nothing actually, it's just that Aya had been accepted in THE Gakuen Alice!!" Chikaru shrieked. Soon, the sound of a chair and silence were heard. After what seemed a long time, Aya finally spoke, "S-Say what? This is NOT a dream, right? Riku, tell me this isn't a dream." Riku picked up an eraser and threw it tp Aya's head. It didn't miss. "See, it's not a dream" Riku raised an eyebrow. "Now, now Aya, you've longed to go to Gakuen Alice, right? Now's your chance." Chikaru stated.

_This is so...........weird_. _Man, this isn't going to get worse, is it?_

* * *

**HAHA! Poor Aya, she didn't even know what'll happen there.....Sorry if this chapter isn't good enough. I'll try to make it better, I promise. Well since this is kind of my 1st fanfic, so please be kind to me.....Um, I'll try to update as fast as possible, depending on the reviews though. Please bear wih me! XD  
**

**And I'll try to make the next chappie longer. Ideas are VERY welcomed! If you have any questions regarding on the chapter, feel free to PM me. The reason why I didn't put Mikan here, is because I wanna create something new and fun! And please, review......The best gift that an author can receive is reviews. =3  
**

**Ja ne, minna!**

** ~nakariCute~  
**


End file.
